One common type of copier and scanner moves a document sheet past an exposure position while suitable optics projects the advancing image onto a moving light sensitive surface or a stationary electronic sensing device. Accurate location of the document sheet in the object plane of the optics is so important that documents are commonly held by heavy moving platens or tables or firmly attached to drums. Such devices add to the cost of the apparatus, tend to limit its speed and make automatic document handling less feasible.